Blonde Beauty
by jmaster123
Summary: Will Astrid and Hiccup finally realize how badly they want to be with each other? First story I write on this site, pleas review :D
1. Parents

**Ok this is my first attempt at a story here on fanfic, so please be gentle. The setting is  
the day after Hiccup wakes up from his "coma" thing (that parts never really explained in  
the movie.)I will write chapter by chapter depending on the feedback I get it.**

The sun was shinning through the window onto Hiccup's face. He had been asleep for  
quite awhile, after all saving a village isn't the easiest of tasks especially when it  
requires defeating a monstrosity such as the Red Death. Hiccup deserved his beauty sleep.  
His slumber though was beginning to lighten, after all he had already been in his bed for a  
large amount of time, and he was not ready to go back into such a state after just one day.  
Hiccup's eyes slowly opened as he adjusted in his bed, waking up to Toothless sound asleep  
right next to him. "Good morning buddy" Hiccup chuckled as he layed back in bed, reflecting  
on everything that had happened the day before. There was one scene that stood out in  
particular. Astrid had kissed him. Or maybe he imagined it, he wasn't actually sure, but it  
seemed real to him. "She would never kiss me though, It's Astrid im talking about, fiercest  
teenager in all of Berk" he resigned to himself. "Oh well...It's not like I had much of a  
chance anyways, time to put her behind me and get ready for today". Today was to be a big  
day for young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, he was going to be named Chief Dragon Tamer of  
the village, but the issue was he couldn't get Astrid out of his mind. She was too  
beautiful, too smart, too everything for her own good. Even the way she would punch him for  
anything he did,it was just part of what made her wonderful.

Hiccup sighed to himself as he strapped on his metal prosthetic, it felt so cold  
and so lifeless. There was no way he would ever get used it. While finishing off getting  
dressed , Hiccup realized that he couldn't forget the blonde beauty, instead he just tried  
to think about other things. He figured it wasn't best to ignore a problem on an empty  
stomach, so he went downstairs to see if there was any meat or fish left overs. It was  
there where he realized he had completely forgoten to feed Toothless...but of course there  
was no fish, there never was fish when Hiccup wanted there to be fish. Story of his life. Hiccup started to panic, Toothless would be very grumpy if he didn't get his breakfast fish and that was not something he wanted to deal with today. Suddenly, the door swung wide open as Stoik walked in, spear and basket in hand, the basket thanfully was filled up with fresh fish.

"Morning son, how do you feel? You look a little scrawny like you haven't eaten in days,  
maybe thats how you always look though" said the chief of the village as he droped the  
basket on the floor.

"Morning dad, great to see you too...I'm fine really, although I would like some of the  
fish if you dont mind" replied Hiccup, hoping his Dad would actually cook the fish this  
time, he didn't feel like eating raw fish again.

"Of course, We'll save some for that dragon o' yours, still can't believe I'm saying that  
by the way, and you and me will have the rest. In fact I am hungrier then a Gobber after a  
long day at the forge, and that's saying something" chuckled Stoic, setting up a fire to  
cook up their breakfast. "Now what's on your mind, son? You look quite an uneasy and it's  
still very early in the morning, must be something big".

"Well I know we don't normally talk about this,its about a girl" responded Hiccup, unsure  
of why exactly he was discussing the matter with his father.

"Aye, it must be the lass Astrid, not surprising after she kissed you yesterday. Was quite  
a..." "WAIT WAIT WAIT, are you trying to tell me that all that actually happened. Astrid  
did kiss me, ON THE LIPS, in front of the entire village?" Interrupted Hiccup, dumbfounded  
at the realization it might not have been a dream.

"Yes Boy, that's what happened don't get too excited though, you are still scrawny and  
little, and women don't tend to go for that here. They want big, manly men like your father  
here" said Stoic as he laughed with a mighty roar, one of a chieftain.

"Thanks for summing that up Dad...I think I might just take off early, go help Gobber down  
at the forge" replied Hiccup, as he rushed out the house, mostly to find out what happened  
yesterday but also to escape from the tortures known as parents.

"Always thinking about the next thing, never on the present that one. He didn't even eat  
his breakfast and I even cooked it this time" Stoic said to himself, as he went to go wake  
the family's new dragon.

**Well that's going to end it for now, please tell me if you liked it or not. Be blunt, I can  
take it although keep the flaming to a minimum. If I get positive responses I'll continue  
with the story just try to remember it is my first one.  
**


	2. The First Move

**I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Thanks so much for the****positive feedback, since you guys have so much faith in me I'll continue the story to the****best of my ability. As for the grammar mistakes and the spacing, thanks for telling me I****really need to start proof reading my stories, I promise the next chapers will be written****with more care. By the way thank you Asura62, you game me a good idea on how to continue****the story so this chapter is for you :) If anyone has any ideas as to where they want the****story to go, or events they want to happen I'll take them into consideration and try to ****write them in.**

She had kissed Hiccup. That was all Astrid could think of, ever since it happened. For as long as she could remember Hiccup was the small dweeb. The klutz who ruined pretty much everything, but even back then she had always thought he was kind of cute. The whole reason she was tough on him was because she sort of liked him. But then he had to go and actually be really smart, and charming along with being incredibly brave and saving the village. Even when she had barely kissed him on the cheek, it was all she could think about. Now she had to go and do something stupid like kiss him in front of everyone.

"Oh my god, Everyone saw!" shrieked Astrid as she laid on her bed recalling everything that had happened the day before. "It's not like I even meant to, he had just woken up and his leg...I couldn't resist". Astrid knew this would be quite a day, especially since she should probably go and confront Hiccup. "Why did he have to go and be so cute" she said, while putting on her chainy skirt. Enough was enough though, she had to go get her mind off the boy in the brown vest. Little did Astrid know though, was that Hiccup was having this exact same conversation with himself on the other side of town.

Astrid wasn't really in the mood for breakfast, especially not with her parents who most likely would be lecturing her about her public display of affection. That was definetly not something she was relaly looking forward to. Instead without even saying good morning, she just slipped out into the paved streets of Berk. Once outside Astrid wasn't exactly sure about what she could do. She didn't want to face people as they would most likely be gossiping about her, one of things she despised the could go hunting for her breakfast but she didn't have much energy, not after spending the whole night thinking.

"Maybe I should go visit Hiccup" though the blonde. "It would be good to talk everything out with him, maybe get some clarification on everything that happened." Really though there was only one thing she truly wanted to find out. Were they going to be dating?

In Berk, after all the dragons had been trained everyone started to focus on other aspects of life.  
Such as marriage and relationships. It was customary for the parents to choose the spouses of there kids,  
especially at younger ages such as 14 or 15. Coincidentally that also happened to be theage of Hiccup and Astrid.  
It was because of this that Astrid wanted to know if they were going to date, she loved him and didn't want to end up  
with some big muscular dumb jerk instead of her beloved. Even if this meant having to make the first move.

Suddnely Astrid realized who she could talk to. Even thought they weren't the greatest of friends, Ruffnut had just gotten engaged to none other then, Fishlegs, another misunderstood viking even his own way. In a way, it would be nice to discuss her problems with someone, even if that person did hit on her "would-be" boyfriend every now and again.

Taking her time, thinking of just what to say, Astrid started to stroll over to Ruffnut's house hoping they could talk. Even if it was awkward, Astrid needed to discuss some things with Ruff, especially about how she should make the first move if she had to resort to that. Once she arrived at the house, Astrid took a moment to think if this was the right move. Before she could truly decide she found herself knocking on the door.

The door slammed open with Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout all running out laughing. Suddenly though Snotlout turned around. "Hey Astrid, what are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly. "Oh I just need to talk to Ruffnut about some things" she replied, already annoyed by him. "Well if you ever need to talk about things, I'm availabe" "Girl things Snotlout, I'm talking to her about girl things" she answered, as she walked into the hose slamming the door behind her.

"Ruffnut?" Astird called out, trying to find her "friend". Astrid started to walk towards the bedrooms when she heard the reply "Astrid, whats with the visit? I'm in my room, just practicing my axe swing" yelled Ruffnut, not realizing Astrid was so close to her. "Hi Ruff, I know we don't hang out but I need some help". Astrid could not stop thinking about how since she came into contact with her, everything including how she acted and who she talked to changed so much.

"Ooooh what with? Want to go hunting together? I could really use some foor to make Fish a jacket" replied Ruff, apparently blissfully unaware of any tenion between them. "No, although that could be fun. Speaking of Fishlegs, Congratulations, at least you already know him. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about Hiccup..."

**Alright guys, sory I took so long in writing this chapter for a while I had some ****terrible writers block and could not get any ideas going. So yeah, if you want anything ****to happen in the story just write it in the reviews and I'll do my best to add it in. ****Sorry about the fishlegs/ruffnut pairing I know it probably wouldn't happen but for the ****ideas that I want to develope in the next couple of chapters it's going to be essential ****to have it.**


	3. What did you do to Astrid?

** Alright heres Chapter 3. Just wanted to thank .4ever2010 and httydluver13 for comenting again, nice to know people are coming back for the next chapers. Thanks foxy's girl for reviewing, hopefully can make my story 1/10th as awesome as yours, cuz that would be great. Opaul your bluntness was very much appreciated. You made some very good points that had never even occurred to me, so thank you. For those curious the theme of the story is really just the relationship between Hiccup and Astrid. **

Hiccup felt kind of bad lying to his dad, especially after all that had happened. It's just, he needed to know what was going on. If only to save himself from insanity, afer all when the girl of your dreams kisses you, it's only natural to want to know why and try to get more.

Only problem was that Hiccup never really payed attention when he walking anyways, especially when he was thinking of Astrid, but now that he had a prosthetic leg he would trip up every few steps leading to a stream of "I meant to do that"s to no one in particular. That only caused more people to stare at him in confusion.

He didn't care though, everyone could go to Hel for all he cared. The only person who matterered right now was embodiment of beauty he was on his way to talk to. "Astrid, oh Astrid" he thought. Her beautiful hair, the way it covers her eyes incessantly. Hiccups thoughts were possessed of thoughts along those lines.

"What the hel are you doing" said someone, causing Hiccup to snap out of his daze. Looking around he saw Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout just staring at him, aghast as to how he had been moving. "What is it now guys? I'm in kind of a hurry" said Hiccup, annoyed at the interuption of his thoughts. "Oh I get it, the way the Chief Dragon Tamer hurries now is by skipping, I could go get you a dress just to complete the look if you want" burt out Snotlout, falling into hysterics with Ruffnut.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" mocked Hiccup, leaving before they could think of clever comebacks (assuming they could think, or understand what clever even meant). "Hiccup wait! I got to tell you something" yelled Fishlegs, as he ran after Hiccup. "Ignore those guys, they are just jealous, If you are thinking about who I think you're thinking about, and if you are going to go talk to that person that you're thinking about, that person is in the house of the sibling of the person who just made fun of you and the fiancee of the person whose trying to tell you about the first person" Fishlegs tried saying, in an attempt to be discreet although all he ended up doing was confusing himself thorougly.

"Alright thanks Fishlegs, I'll go there now. Don't go hurting yourself now, Cya later" said Hiccup, walking away from his hulking friend, still trying to decipher what he had just said.

What was he going to do, what was he going to say, all thee questions started to pop up into Hiccup's head, never having thought about what he was going to say before. Oh god, Hiccup thought, he was totally unprepared.

After about 5 tenuous minutes Hiccup came up with a plan. First he would try and flirt with Astrid a little, try to give her the moves. Afterwards he would move in a little closer, as he would bring up the kiss from the day before. Once they discussed what had happened in further depth, thats when Hiccup would try to kiss her again.

Gathering all the bravery he could muster, Hiccup valiantly rang the doorbell. "Hey scrawny" greated Ruffnut as she opened the door. " Astrids in my bedroom. Im going to give you two sometime alone, but when I came back you guys before not be doing it on the bed" continued Ruff, as she left leaving the door wide open fo Hiccup. "Maybe I was wrong about Ruf all these years, it's pretty nice of her to let us talk in her room alone" thought Hiccup as he slowly entered the house, searching for the girl's room.

"Astrid, are you here?" Hiccup inquired, slowly entering Ruffnut's room careful not to surprise or intrude on her. "Oh hey Hicup, I didn't know you were here" sort of shocked to see him. "Well I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by, you know the usual" said Hiccup, trying his hardest to be suave. "So you usually come to Ruffnut's house? I didn't know you guys were friends" responded Astrid, slightly downtrodden that he never stopped by her house.

"No, thats not what I...Since when are you two friends anyways?" Hiccup said, trying to flip the conversation around, away from his slight failure to be charming. "Oh, she was just helping me out with something, not that you would understand." Hiccup started to wonder what was going on with Astrid, not only did she seem sad, she needed help. Astrid never needed help.

"Maybe I can help, I'm pretty smart you know" Hiccup said as he sat down next to her. He was trying his hardest to act confident and charm her, but till now it didn't seem to work out for him. Astrid giggled, the irony of Hiccup wanting to help her with becoming a couple with him dawning on her.

"Ok first you need help, from Ruffnut of all people. Now you're giggling? Ok who are you and what did you do to Astrid?" joked Hiccup. Astrid proceeded to him him in the arm, with quite a bit of strength. "Owwww, what was that for?" complained Hiccup as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for making fun of me" Astrid retorted as she bent in to kis Hiccup. As their lips met, shocks ran down both of them. Neither believing this was happening again. As they stopped the kiss, both just sat in silence relfecting on what had just happened. "That was for everything else" Astrid said, wanting to break the silence that had just fallen on them.

"Astrid..I..You...We..." Hiccup stumbled, trying to formulate a sentence which was seemingly impossible for him at that point. "Hiccup, are you ok?" said Astrid worried that she might have fried his brains. It took another minute or two before Hiccup was finally able to get his head together. "Yeah im fine, sorry. It's just that. I was wondering if...I'm not entirely sure how to say this" stuttered the brown-haired boy, struggling to get out his thoughts.

"Spit it out already, I don't have all day" Astrid said, realizing how mean she sounded only after she said it. "Oh, im sorry. It's just I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend?" As the words rolled off Hiccups tongue, it felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, as if everything was going to be ok.

A couple minutes passed before Astrid just responded "I'm sorry Hiccup, we can't be together" she said, runing out of the room with tears streaking down her face. All the weight that had been lifted moments ago, had fallen back down onto Hiccup only if they were multilpied by 100. What...What just happened... Hiccup thought, as he saw the blonde run out the room.

**Well that is it for now guys, thanks for reading up to this point. Please review, it will only help the story get better. For anyone curious as to what happened between Fishlegs and Ruffnut I will be making a 1 or 2 chapter story all for themselves in the next week explaining everything I promise. **


End file.
